Nadie Quiere Estar Solo
by nayaftdemi
Summary: SongFic; Quinn está sola y triste en la habitación del hotel, lo que nunca imagina es que hay alguien dispuesto a hacerla sentir mejor. / Quintana. / Situado en el 2x22 de la 2ª Temporada, posibles Spoilers. / FEMSLASH!


Heey gente! :) Todo esto me vino a la cabeza, y sentí que debía escribirlo, lo siento si no os gusta. A mí tampoco, me ha quedado raro, pero bueno; aquí está.

**Title: **_Nobody Wants To Be Lonely_

**Pairings: **_Santana López & Quinn Fabray [Quintana]_

**Tv Show: **_Glee_

**Gender: **_Friendship/Romance_

**Words: **_1.815_

**Disclaimer: **Glee pertenece a Fox & Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan. / La canción pertenece a Ricky Martin & Christina Aguilera.

* * *

><p><span>~Nobody Wants To Be Lonely<span>

**There you are  
>in a darkened room<br>and you´re all alone  
>looking out the window.<strong>

Una habitación oscura, teniendo como única luz los pocos rayos de sol que quedaban ya en el horizonte. La habitación pertenece a un hotel en el centro de Nueva York. El sitio es confortable, no es muy lujoso, pues sus huéspedes no pueden permitirse muchos gastos. Ellos están aquí por una competición de coros de instituto, sí, puede sonar estúpido, pero a ellos les apasiona. La habitación no está vacía, pues una joven de largos cabellos dorados está sentada junto a la ventana, con expresión triste.

**Your heart is cold  
>and lost the will to love<br>like a broken arrow.**

La chica ha pasado por mucho este tiempo, ha tenido desengaños amorosos, disputas, un embarazo, la echaron de su propia casa… Digna historia para un libro o un reality show. Y ahora, tras hacerse la fuerte y engañar a todo el mundo bajo su fachada de HBIC del instituto; ahora, en la soledad, es cuando realmente todo aflora y se derrumba, y llora como una chiquilla asustada tras ver una película de miedo y pensar que hay un monstruo bajo su cama. Es ahí, cuando Quinn Fabray es más vulnerable.

**Here I stand in the shadows  
>come to me<br>come to me  
>can´t you see that..<strong>

La chica rubia no está sola en la habitación, su ex mejor amiga está también en el lugar, pero está escondida, acongojada en las sombras, observando la tristeza y vulnerabilidad de la chica que hasta hace poco fue su mayor confidente. La morena sale a la luz, acercándose a Quinn, quien al notar una presencia cerca voltea a ver a su acompañante; abriendo sus ojos desmesuradamente al ver a Santana López allí.

**Nobody wants to be lonely  
>nobody wants to cry<br>my body´s longing to hold you  
>so bad it hurts inside. <strong>

Y Santana, para toda sorpresa tanto de ella misma como de la chica a su lado, camina resuelta hasta la ventana donde Quinn está sentada y, simplemente, la abraza. La estrecha entre sus brazos, rompiendo así la barrera que había entre ellas. La ex HBIC solo pasa sus brazos por el cuello de la latina y le devuelve el abrazo, dejando que algunas lágrimas surquen sus mejillas de porcelana. Y ambas quedan sumidas en el silencio de la habitación, abrazadas, sintiendo el golpeteo de sus corazones en sus pechos.

**Time is precious and it´s  
>slipping away<br>and I've been waitin´ for you all  
>of my life.<strong>

-¿Santana? –La rubia cuestiona en voz alta- ¿Qué hacías aquí?

-Yo solo quería verte… -Responde- Ver como estabas, todos nos preguntábamos que era lo que te pasaba.

-Yo… Yo solo quería estar sola por un tiempo. –Dice tristemente Quinn-

-¿Por qué? ¿Para no ver a Frankenteen, o a Berry? Bueno, te comprendo, no es que sean algo interesantísimo de ver pero… -Dice tranquilamente la latina sin inmutarse-

-Realmente… no quería ver a nadie. –Suspira- Ni que me vieran con este aspecto.

-¿Qué aspecto? Yo te veo bien. –Comenta la morena, lanzando una mirada al aspecto de Quinn-

-¿Qué hacías aquí? Deduzco que no para decirme que me veo bien. Santana López siempre hace algo por un motivo. –Declara la rubia-

-Yo solo te estaba esperando. –Responde la aludida-

**Nobody wants to be lonely  
>so, why?<br>Why don´t you let me love you?**

-¿Esperando? –Repite confundida la chica- ¿A qué?

-A que admitas que necesitas a alguien. –Sonríe afablemente la morena-

-¿Qué? Yo… Yo no necesito a nadie. –Responde intentando sonar convincente-

-Quinn, ¿Por qué no admites que sí? Si no, no estarías así. –La latina apoya su mano en el hombro de su amiga, tratando de sonar convincente-

-Estoy bien. –Repite la rubia, manteniendo su postura- Solo necesito estar sola.

-Bien. –Accede Santana, levantándose de su lugar y comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta-

**Can you hear my voice?  
>Do you hear my song?<br>****It´s a serenade.**

-¿Te vas ya? –La voz de la rubia fue lo único que detuvo a San en su camino a la puerta, ya con la mano sobre el picaporte, haciéndola girar para mirarla-

-¿No querías estar sola? Te estoy dando lo que quieres, Q. –Responde algo irritada la latina, no es que le guste que Quinn esté con ese humor-

-Sí pero… tu eres la única que se ha preocupado por mí, creo… creo que no quiero que te vayas. –Dice algo avergonzada por su comportamiento la rubia-

-Está bien, en ese caso, me quedaré, Fabray. –Le sonríe burlonamente la morena-

**So your heart can find me  
>and suddenly you´re<br>flying down the stairs  
>into my arms, baby.<strong>

Santana vuelve a recorrer la habitación y se sienta sobre la cama, cruzando sus largas piernas, esperando. Quinn la observa desde la ventana, su actual pose de perra sigue patente en ella, pero algo le dice que está más tranquila en cuanto a ella misma se refiere, lo cual no suele mostrarlo, no al menos con los demás, pero con Q antes era diferente. ¿Seguirá siendo igual? La vista de la rubia sigue clavada en la latina, la cual, exasperada pregunta:

-¿Qué miras Fabray?

-¿Eh? N-Nada, nada. –Responde tratando de que no se notara su estado de "embobación" con su mejor amiga-

San solamente levanta una de sus cejas, cuestionándola, para después sacudir su cabeza dando a entender que debía tener mucha paciencia, como si de un niño pequeño se tratara.

-Ya te lo he preguntado antes, pero lo volveré a hacer, ¿Qué te pasa realmente? –Pregunta como por enésima vez-

-Ya sabes, este no es mi año, me siento como una mierda a la que nadie quiere. Puck, quien es el padre de mi hija, está ahora con Lauren. Finn, con quien volví solo para conseguir popularidad y ser 'Prom Queen' me ha dejado por Berry. Y, Sam, el único al que quizás he querido más que a los demás también me dejó, en este caso, por ti. –Dice dramáticamente Quinn-

-Bueno, yo tampoco es que haya tenido suerte en el amor. Todos mis ex's tienen ahora pareja y están muy felices mientras que yo me comporto como una perra con todo el mundo. Y… Britt… bueno, ella sigue con Artie, aún después de decirle lo que sentía. –Frunce los labios contrariada Santana-

**Before I start going crazy  
>run to me<br>run to me  
>'cause I'm dyin'.<strong>

-Nosotras solíamos ser quienes mandábamos en el McKinley, todo el mundo nos respetaba y nos admiraba… y míranos ahora. –Dice Quinn- ¿Por qué no podemos cumplir nuestros sueños nosotras también?

-Míranos Q, estamos en Nueva York, ¿no te parece eso bastante? –Responde la latina- Vamos a ganar esta noche la competición. Y volveremos a brillar.

-¡Me importa una mierda la estúpida competición de coros! –Grita exasperada la rubia- ¿No lo ves? Somos unas perdedoras…

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no tenemos a un chico a nuestro lado? –Eleva una ceja Santana- No lo necesitamos, somos mejores que ellos.

-Yo solo quiero a alguien que me ame. –Dice derrotada Quinn dejándose caer en la cama junto a la morena-

-Tú ya tienes a alguien que te ame. –Responde la latina sonriendo-

**I wanna feel you need me  
>just like the air you´re breathin'<br>I need you here in my life**.

-¿Quién? –Pregunta la rubia intentando pensar en quien podría ser-

-Yo. –Contesta aun sonriendo Santana- Tu siempre me tendrás a tu lado.

Quinn no puede contenerse y rodea fuertemente el cuello de la morena con sus brazos, a punto de llorar. Y San, simplemente el devuelve el abrazo, sonriendo.

-Gracias. –Susurra la chica en el cuello de la latina- Gracias por todo S.

-De nada Q, tu eres mi amiga. Siempre me tendrás aquí para ti. –Le responde-

Santana se separa un poco de la ex porrista, para poder mirarla a los ojos, y se pierde en el color avellana. Inevitablemente, la morena se siente atraída hacía los labios carnosos de su amiga, y puede perfectamente no hacerlo, no besarla, pero eso es algo que ella no quiere hacer. Su mente le está diciendo que no lo haga, o todo lo que había avanzado con Quinn se perderá para siempre, ella no volvería a hablarle si lo hacía. Pero ese era un riesgo que Santana López estaba dispuesto a correr. Y así los labios de la latina tocan los de la rubia, apenas un roce, dulce, un primer toque. Al notar que la chica no se aparta, la morena presiona más sus labios contra los de ella. Y ambas se quedan quietas, sintiendo los labios de la otra sobre los suyos. Una sensación placentera para ambas.

**Don´t walk away,  
>don´t walk away<br>don´t walk away.  
>Don´t walk away, no.<strong>

Y como Santana había predicho en su mente, Quinn salta de su lado y se aleja, mirándola sorprendida. Sin saber muy que acababa de pasar.

-Y-yo… -Comienza a decir la rubia-

-Shhh… Quinn… Relájate. –Pide la latina-

-¿Cómo quieres que me relaje? ¡Acabas de besarme! –Dice nerviosa-

-¿Y qué hay con eso? Tú tampoco has hecho nada para evitarlo. –Responde Santana-

Ambas quedan en silencio, y ambas saben que la otra tiene razón, pero no lo admitirán. La latina solo mira a la rubia, esperando que diga algo, y sí, tiene sentimientos encontrados por la rubia, pero por lo visto, a ella no le interesa de la misma manera, así que, no dirá nada. Quinn, por su parte, está en shock por lo que acaba de pasar, su amiga, con quien hace poco que ha retomado su amistad la ha besado, y lo peor, ella no se ha apartado.. y ahora tiene una extraña sensación en el estómago.

-Q… -Rompe el silencio la morena- Oye…

-Siento haberme puesto así, no debería haberte gritado. Tienes razón. –Dice la ex Cheerio-

Quinn se sienta de nuevo al lado de Santana, quien, pasa un brazo por su hombro, trayéndola hacia sí misma. Y ambas quedan abrazadas, con sus respiraciones a la par. Y es la rubia quien rompe el silencio de nuevo para hacer que el corazón de la latina de un salto mortal en su pecho.

-Creo… Creo que tengo sentimientos… hacia ti. –Dice Q- Y no me refiero de amistad.

-Puedo ayudarte con eso. –Sonríe San-

Y es ahí, cuando ambas vuelven a unir sus labios, y todo explota, se sienten como en una nube, y también sientes sus corazones hacer triples saltos mortales. Puesto que, ellas no son tan diferentes la una de la otra, ellas se comprenden a un nivel más profundo que cualquier otro. Y es por eso, que ellas se quieren, y que lo intentarán.

**Nobody wants to be lonely.**

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por leer! Dejen un review para decir lo que piensan y esas cosas :D <em>

_Visiten mi Fic Brittana ~ **Fight for this Love! **_:)


End file.
